


Curiosity

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus!Harry, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Ponders over his animagus form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Harry sat on the bed, his legs crossed as he pondered over this tidbit of information.

He was a cat animagus.

His question was why? He expected something more cliche like a lion. Why a cat?

A quote that someone once used to describe him, popped into his head.

‘Curiosity killed the cat’

Harry frowned, offended before hearing a suspicious noise. Without a second thought he got up to investigate it.


End file.
